


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Rimming and Fingering

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: 70, Anal Fingering, Because arseholes are involved, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Its like a 69 but one better, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane is soft af, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay, Talking, Virgin Alec Lightwood, alec lightwood is wild as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec is finally getting something in his ass, woohoo! The boy is wild! 🍆💦 Magnus is thirsty af too! 🕺🕺





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Rimming and Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> My chaotic arse forgot to mention that this chapter was specially written for Stupidnephlim. Thank you for the prompt, my dear. I 💖 you

 

As had become his usual Saturday night, Alec stepped off the elevator onto Magnus’ floor, ready to proceed down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks, eyeballing the old mundane locking her apartment up, opposite Magnus’ apartment. Unsure of whether he should turn around and hotfoot it onto the elevator, or continue, he paused staring at the snobby looking woman. 

 

It wasn’t like Magnus wouldn’t have neighbours, so Alec shook himself off and continued until he was stood in front of Magnus’ door, telling himself he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He waited for the old woman to clear off but she didn’t seem to be in any hurry to be on her way so he knocked, trying to ignore the gaze on the back of his neck.  _ Why didn’t I activate my glamour?  _ He asked himself as he waited.

 

“Mr Bane,” Alec said when Magnus opened the door, fighting the urge to rip his clothes off and throw himself at Magnus' feet when he saw the skimpy, sheer green boxers that Magnus was wearing. He didn’t think the mundane would appreciate that.

 

“Mr Lightwood,” Magnus greeted Alec, standing aside for Alec to enter his apartment. He gave the nosy old biddy, who lived opposite him, a small nod and salute before slamming his door closed, grinning at the shocked expression on her face as it disappeared. She usually looked like she was sniffing a fart.

 

“Are we getting undressed tonight, Alexander?” Magnus asked when he turned and found Alec staring at him.

 

“Is she gone?” Alec asked, almost boring a hole into the door with his gaze as he tried to get over his shock. Magnus had just stood there, with practically nothing on while the old woman had been stood there gawping.

 

“She can’t see through doors,” Magnus chuckled, scooping up the basket, ready for the clothes Alec started pulling off. “Although, I’m sure she wouldn’t be disappointed if she could. I know I’m not,” he muttered distractedly as he watched Alec strip.

 

“Won't she say something? What will she think?” Alec asked, dumping his clothes into the basket with only a tiny amount of self-conscious shuffling, watching Magnus drop the basket and turn for the living room that led to his classroom.

 

“She probably thinks you’re a hooker,” Magnus chuckled, leading the way. He laughed harder when Alec started wheezing behind him. “Don’t worry, I’ll assure her you are a high end one, that you cost me a lot of money and you were worth every cent,” he said, closing the classroom door behind them with a grin.

 

Alec choked a second time, staring at Magnus. He shook his head at the ridiculous gleam in Magnus’ eye, rolling his eyes and stalking over to the table, fighting the grin that threatened his lips. The Warlock was ridiculous.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers as he took a seat, summoning Alec’s file and opening it up. He scanned his notes, going through his lesson plan in his head as he did.

 

“You did very well last week, Alexander. Your handjob was great, perfect technique. And your blow job, it was superb. If I hadn’t known any better, I would swear you were a pro,” Magnus said, smiling at the pride on Alec’s face when he looked up. And the blush. He wondered once more about this praise kink Alec seemed to have, the Shadowhunter certainly seemed to react well to any praise bestowed upon him.

 

“Thank you. I had fun learning about foreplay,” Alec said, grinning at his own understatement. “Fun” didn’t even begin to cover it. 

 

“There is more to foreplay than what we have seen so far. The acts can be performed on their own, of course, but foreplay is a great way to warm up and connect with your partner before engaging in intercourse, a way to get you both… or all, if that is your preference, in the mood,” Magnus explained.

 

“All?” Alec asked, wondering who the “All” would be. He thought about what it would be like with multiple partners.  _ Probably confusing _ ,  _ too many dicks and holes. What would even go where?  _ He wondered.

 

“Some people enjoy or even prefer, multiple partners, either for a one night stand or as part of a relationship,” Magnus said with a shrug, noting Alec’s confusion. “As I said last week, everything is about personal preference. I tend not to judge, it’s not for me to say what other people should or shouldn’t enjoy. That being said, it’s not for everyone.”

 

Alec nodded, accepting Magnus’ word for it. His eyes flicked back to the paper in Magnus’ hand, wondering what was written on it. He leaned back when Magnus looked up at him, catching him trying to peek.

 

“There are a few more basics that we will be covering this evening,” Magnus said, watching for Alec’s reaction to his next words. “We will be working on rimming and fingering tonight. Colour?” he asked.

 

“Green,” Alec said, his asshole clenching at the thought. He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed that the first thing to enter him would be a finger. Or a tongue. Instead of a dick. On one hand, he had been dreaming about losing his virginity for years, on the other, a finger wasn’t as big as a dick, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

“Remember, you are free to use your colours any time,” Magnus said with a smile. He didn't expect Alec to use anything other than green, the Shadowhunter seemed to enjoy learning almost as much as he enjoyed teaching. But he would stay alert, just in case. 

 

Magnus stood up and held his hand out to Alec when Alec nodded. Wrapping his fingers around Alec’s hand, he pulled him up and led him over to the bed. 

 

“We will want to be comfortable, and this isn’t really achievable whilst sitting in a chair,” Magnus said with a grin. He climbed into the middle of the large bed, pulling Alec along with him and sat cross-legged, watching Alec do the same.

 

Alec sat opposite Magnus, their knees touching and took a deep breath, keenly aware of the fact that he was sitting on a bed, with another man, naked. His eyes roved over Magnus’ body and not for the first time that evening.

 

“This will require a demonstration, it’s not something I can just talk you through. Well, I suppose I could but then you wouldn’t know what it feels like,” Magnus said, letting Alec oggle him. He couldn't say he hadn’t done the same a few times.

 

“As always, it isn’t just about getting the deed done. We use touch and kisses, to heighten the experience,” Magnus said. He leant forward, looking Alec in the eye before he pressed his lips to Alec’s, a soft kiss that Alec responded to immediately.

 

Alec pouted his lips out, his eyes closing automatically, already eager to feel Magnus’ kisses again. He brushed his lips against Magnus’. leaning in, when Magnus pulled back slightly, to do it again. His breathing picked up when Magnus’ fingertips ran slowly up his thighs.

 

Alec reached up to cup Magnus’ jaw, needing something to hold onto when Magnus deepened the kiss. He opened up when Magnus’ tongue darted out, letting Magnus in, meeting Magnus’ tongue with his own.

 

Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth, wanting to smile when Alec didn’t hold back, happy that the Shadowhunter felt confident enough join in rather than just sitting back and letting him do all the work. Not that it was work.

 

Magnus wrapped his hand around the back of Alec’s neck as he leant forward further, coming up onto his knees. He pushed, continuing his kisses, and lay Alec back on the bed, leaning over him and burying his fist in the pillow Alec’s head landed on. Before breaking the kiss.

 

Alec looked up when Magnus stopped kissing him, staring into Magnus’ eyes. He didn’t know what to do with his legs so he unfolded them, removing the barrier between his and Magnus’ bodies, and straightened them out on either side of Magnus’ knees. He reached up and brushed his fingers across Magnus’ ribs, wanting to touch him when Magnus crawled closer, opening his legs wider to accommodate the Warlock.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, looking down at Alec, seeing the mixture of excitement and surprise, watching Alec’s breathing, the faster rise and fall of the Shadowhunter’s chest, feeling the way Alec’s legs brushed his own where they lay either side of his.

 

“Green,” Alec said, his voice low and breathless.  _ This is really happening, I'm lying on a bed with a man between my legs. Finally!   _ He brushed his fingers down Magnus’ ribcage, feeling out the ribs and muscles before he found Magnus’ hip, asking with his eyes if it was okay.

 

“Touch is a big part of intimacy, Alec, never be afraid to explore, you’ve touched more than my hips before,” Magnus said with a grin, seeing the hesitation in Alec’s eyes, feeling it in the tentative touch on his hip that was almost maddening in its softness. His grin widened when Alec’s grip tightened, Alec’s other hand coming up to wrap around his back. 

 

Magnus went when Alec tugged, meeting Alec’s firmer kiss with a kiss of his own that was more insistent than earlier. He almost demanded entrance, his left hand finding Alec’s wondering leg when it brushed up his thigh, hitching it higher to wrap around his back.

 

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus’s hand slid back down his leg, the Warlock’s hand gripping his ass. He clamped his leg tighter around Magnus’ back when Magnus broke from his lips and pressed kisses in a trail down his cheek. He could barely breathe when Magnus’ lips found his neck. 

 

Magnus’ tongue darted out to lick at the rune on Alec’s neck, smirking when Alec’s hands on his back and hip dug in, Alec’s fingernails almost digging into his skin. The shudder that ran through Alec had him doing it again, tracing the entire rune with soft licks and open-mouthed kisses that had both of them breathing harder.

 

“Tha… it… feels so good!” Alec muttered through the dryness of his throat, his lips pouting out to kiss Magnus’ shoulder, letting his body take over as his brain shut down. He was usually prone to overthinking things but he could barely form a thought, too distracted by Magnus tongue and lips on his skin, trailing over his collarbone and chest.

 

Tightening his leg once more and digging his other foot in the mattress, Alec lifted his hips, his back arching when Magnus sucked his nipple into his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, sharp jolts of pleasure shooting through his body, contorting it as the move stole his control.

 

Magnus rocked his hips when Alec’s cock brushed his own, feeling how hard the Shadowhunter was. He lost his own breath, the grind, as Alec’s hips moved in time with his own was perfect.

 

“Fuck!” Alec groaned, moving his hips faster, desperate for some friction. He felt like his whole body was on fire, his dick twitching against Magnus’.  _ He was right, it’s so intimate,  _ He thought. He had never felt so close to another person before. He slumped back down onto the mattress when Magnus released his nipple, breathing hard when Magnus shuffled down the bed.

 

Magnus felt some small regret when he left Alec’s chest behind, he loved a hairy chest and Alec’s reaction to his tongue and lips on his nipple was gorgeous. He reminded himself to test out just how sensitive Alec was another time as he moved onto Alec’s stomach, grazing Alec’s rock hard abs with his teeth. 

 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you have a beautiful body?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s skin erupt in goosebumps whenever he kissed or licked at the muscles of Alec’s stomach, grinning when they contracted beneath Alec’s skin. 

 

“Not really,” Alec said, leaning up on his elbows to watch Magnus. He could feel his cheeks flame but in a good way, his stomach fluttering from the compliment. “The only people who have seen it are my fellow Shadowhunters when we train, my brother or sister usually.”

 

“You’ve been denying the world all of this?” Magnus asked, his gaze flicking up to meet Alec’s as he licked into Alec’s happy trail, relishing the hairs under his tongue. He almost laughed at Alec’s eye roll, half incredulity, half pleasure.

 

“I haven’t exactly had the offers rolling in, nobody has been asking to look at it...” Alec said, his head falling back and words trailing off into a moan when Magnus breath played over his dick.

 

“Pitty,” Magnus said absentmindedly, wondering if all of the Shadowhunters were blind, deaf and dumb. How could they not be clamouring to get a look… or a touch? He flicked his tongue out, licking the pre-cum off of the tip of Alec’s straining dick, savouring the taste.

 

Alec was a panting mess, his brain fogging over when Magnus’ tongue trailed down the underside of his dick and over his balls. His lungs almost stopped working, his control over them decimated when Magnus’ hands gripped his thighs and spread his legs. 

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked, his breath brushing Alec’s skin as he lay on his stomach and stared at Alec’s asshole, practically licking his lips.

 

“Green!” Alec said, barely having enough presence of mind not to scream the word when he felt Magnus’ breath on his ass. He took one look, seeing Magnus staring at his asshole before he fell back into the pillows and threw his arm over his eyes.  _ He’s staring right at it!  _ He didn’t know if it turned him on more or made him want to run and hide from the Warlock.

 

Magnus sucked the sensitive skin on Alec’s inner thigh, close to his groin, his own dick twitching into the mattress when Alec’ thighs jumped and his cock jerked. He did it again and again, trailing sucking kisses up to Alec’s groin, his tongue darting out to lick Alec’s balls before continuing the path.

 

“Raziel... Fuck… Mr Bane,” Alec muttered, his hips jumping to get his dick or his asshole closer to Magnus’ mouth. He didn’t particularly care which.

 

“I told you, call me Magnus, Mr Bane sounds so formal. I am about to eat your ass out after all,” Magnus said with a grin before he wrapped his arms around Alec’s thighs and spread his ass cheeks. He licked a stripe over Alec’s hole, holding the Shadowhunter in place when Alec’s hips jerked.

 

Every muscle in Alec’s legs tightened, fighting to get closer to Magnus’ face. He knew his heel was digging into Magnus’ back but he couldn’t help it, especially when Magnus did it again. He simultaneously tried to shuffle down the bed and clench, only succeeding in the latter. Magnus had a tight grip. One that he liked and hated all in the same breath.

 

Magnus repeated the move, licking from balls to spine in one long stripe. He lingered when he got to Alec’s hole, circling his tongue around the sensitive skin before moving on. He lingered longer each time he reached Alec’s hole again, applying more pressure as he listened to Alec’s heavy breathing.

 

Giving up on the teasing, Magnus sucked at the sensitive skin, right over Alec’s hole when a low, gravelly moan erupted from Alec, the Shadowhunter almost breaking his grip. He grunted in surprise when he felt a tight grip in his hair, not minding in the slightest. He took the hint when Alec tugged at his hair, the Shadowhunter practically smashing his face into his ass.

 

“Yes! Fuck!” Alec growled when Magnus applied more pressure to his hole. His breath caught when Magnus’ tongue pushed into him, unsure of what to make of the pressure and the tingle that wasn’t quite pain. He looked down, seeing Magnus’ face buried between his legs, wondering if he should let go of the Warlock’s hair. He didn’t want to, he wanted to get closer.

 

Alec’s grip tightened, his decision made for him when Magnus pulled his tongue out. He would have been embarrassed about the whine that escaped him if he hadn’t been desperate to feel it again. He jerked his hips, trying to get closer to Magnus’ tongue again. The only result he got was some friction on his dick where his arm brushed against it. He did it again.

 

“You can touch yourself if you want,” Magnus said when he looked up and saw Alec’s desperate moves. The sight of Alec slumping back and taking his dick in hand with his free hand was beautiful. He was tempted to watch but Alec’s other hand hadn’t released its grip in his hair.

 

Magnus pushed Alec’s cheeks apart and licked into his asshole once more, listening to the soft moans and stuttering breaths Alec let out. He pushed his tongue forward, circling it inside Alec’s hole, thankful that he had a strong tongue. Alec seemed to be grateful too, the Shadowhunter continuing to pull his head closer. 

 

The grip on his hair had Magnus moaning into Alec’s ass, his own hips moving against the mattress, he loved having his hair pulled. He started thrusting his tongue in and out of Alec’s ass, a steady rhythm that had a symphony of moans and whimpers pouring steadily from Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec jerked the head of his dick with sporadic tugs, unable to concentrate long enough to give it a proper effort. He was able to move his hips slightly when Magnus’ grip on his legs loosened a little. He couldn't stop himself from grinding against Magnus’ face, needing more, needing something. He didn’t even know what but it had him redoubling his efforts on his dick.

 

Alec’s hips, meeting his thrusting tongue had Magnus pulling back, gasping for air. Not because he didn’t want Alec to enjoy it, but because he knew Alec needed more. He could see it from the faster pace Alec jerked himself at and from the way Alec had been grinding against his face.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers, lubing them up in an instant. He looked Alec in the eye when Alec’s head shot up, the Shadowhunter’s eyes snapping open to look down at him.

 

“You need more, don’t you?” Magnus asked, smiling and pressing a kiss to the inside of Alec’s thigh when Alec nodded with wide, desperate eyes. “I’m going to give it to you, I’m going to fuck you with my fingers. Colour?” he asked.

 

“Will it hurt?” Alec asked, wanting it desperately but also wanting to know if he should expect pain, the nerves in his ass had tingled with a small burning sensation when Magnus had pushed his tongue inside.

 

“A little but the pain shouldn’t last long if it is done right. Fingering can be very pleasurable. I will go slowly and you can use your colours at any time,” Magnus said, happy to answer questions, he would have been disappointed if Alec hadn’t asked.

 

“Green then,” Alec said, clenching his ass furiously. He didn’t mind the burn, not if it led to more pleasure.

 

Magnus assessed Alec, taking in the heaviness of his breathing and the look of anticipation in Alec’s eyes. He could see how Alec’s thighs shook but knew it wasn’t from fear, probably more to do with the furious clenching of his asshole.

 

“It hurts less if you try to relax, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s inner thigh again. He brushed his lubed finger over Alec’s hole, rubbing soft circles into the skin there as he continued to watch Alec’s reactions. 

 

“Try not to clench down, that will come later; when you are used to the intrusion. Clenching can be pleasurable, our sphincters are stuffed with nerves, both pain and pleasure receptors, but it will only make it hurt if the muscle isn’t relaxed,” Magnus said. He continued to rub Alec’s asshole and kiss his inner thighs, letting his tongue dart out now and then until Alec stopped clenching. “Just breathe,” he said.

 

Alec hadn’t even realised he had stopped breathing. His breath burst out of him, sending a small wave of dizziness swirling through him. He tried to do as Magnus said but the sensation of Magnus’ finger on his hole was making it impossible. He wanted to push forward but his hips refused to move, the anticipation building in him.

 

Alec focused on his breathing when Magnus’ touch turned more insistent. He did feel the burn when Magnus pushed through his rim. He focused on the kiss Magnus pressed to his inner thigh, on Magnus’ hot breath on his skin, on the wet heat that enveloped his dick when Magnus licked up it and sucked the tip into his mouth.

 

Magnus went slowly, moving his finger a fraction of an inch at a time and waiting for Alec to relax around his finger. The squeeze was insane, forcing him to focus and not just push in. The blow job was to distract himself as much as Alec. He sucked the head of Alec’s dick, massaging it with his tongue as he moved in a little more, sucking until his knuckles hit Alec’s ass cheeks.

 

Magnus released Alec’s dick and looked up at the Shadowhunter, seeing the tight squeeze of his eyes. He twisted his finger slowly and manoeuvred himself until he was leaning over Alec, careful not to jostle him. He bent and pressed kisses to the creases at the corner of Alec’s eyes, waiting for him to open them.

 

“Colour?” Magnus asked when Alec looked at him, searching the pretty hazel eyes that stared back, the Shadowhunter’s pupils blown, widening and contracting. 

 

Alec took a moment to think, trying not to clench down on Magnus’ finger. He felt stretched, his asshole burning a little. But the rest of him felt like it was on fire too. This is what he had been waiting for. Sure, it wasn’t a dick but he felt the intimacy Magnus had spoken of. The Warlock had taken care of him, ensured he was prepared for it and was gentle with his movements when he had pushed in. And there was some pleasure as well.

 

The feeling of Magnus’ body, so close, the gentle thumb that Magnus rubbed soft circles into his skin with, the breath on his skin, it all contributed to the pleasure for Alec. The burn was mixed in with small bursts of pleasure that made it bearable.

 

“Green,” Alec murmured. He winced a little when he leant up, as the move tugged at his asshole a little but he moved anyway, lifting his head and pressing his lips to Magnus’, trying to convey his gratitude for how gentle Magnus was being. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck to deepen it, internally doing a happy dance when Magnus opened up.

 

Magnus started to move his finger when Alec licked into his mouth, using the kiss as a distraction to test the stretch of Alec’s asshole. He swept his tongue into Alec’s mouth when Alec let out a half moan, half whimper, his kiss turning more demanding, forcing Alec to concentrate on that instead of the movement of his hand.

 

Magnus broke the kiss, fastening his lips to Alec’s neck instead. He sucked at the supple skin there, going straight for the most sensitive part, listening to Alec’s moans turn to sounds of pleasure as they drew out.

 

Wondering if Magnus had done it on purpose, Alec tilted his head, clamping his hand into Magnus’ hair when the Warlock sucked at the spot behind his ear. If it was supposed to be a distraction, it was working. He felt himself relax further around Magnus’ finger with each lick and suck, his hips jolting while Magnus pushed in and out of his ass.

 

“Touch yourself, Alexander,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, his own breathing as harsh as Alec’s was. The more Alec relaxed, the faster he was able to go, with longer thrusts of his finger. He felt Alec’s ass out as he moved, trailing his lips along Alec’s broad shoulder to distract himself from feeling the movements of Alec’s hand, the way the Shadowhunter’s knuckles brushed over his dangling dick, where it almost touched Alec’s, with each jerk.

 

Magnus couldn’t have lifted his hips out of the way if he’d tried. He was just as affected as Alec was. The Shadowhunter might be the one with a finger in his ass and a hand wrapped around his dick but the sounds of pleasure coming from Alec had his own hard dick twitching, along with the heat of Alec’s body around his finger.

 

Alec reached up and took Magnus’ dick in his other hand, seeing how tense Magnus was, how each muscle in the Warlock’s body was almost rigid with self-control. He had felt how hard Magnus was, almost as hard as him, and the movement of Magnus’ finger inside his relaxed rim had turned pleasurable. 

 

Maybe it was the right move, maybe the wrong one but Alec wanted to give Magnus just a fraction of the pleasure he was being given. He looked up into Magnus’ eyes when the Warlock looked down at him in surprise, watching as they flashed from brown to gold. He had noticed it a few times but the flashing always seemed to disappear before he could get a good look. It seemed Magnus was unable to control it this time.

 

“I was hoping I would get to see it,” Alec murmured, his eyes darting from Magnus’ left eye to his right, watching the Warlock’s mark settle in place. Of course, he knew of Magnus’ Warlock mark, knew that the Warlock possessed cat eyes, he was the Head of the New York Institute, after all. It was his business to know about all of the Warlocks in his city. The important ones anyway. But he hadn’t expected the effect to be so striking.

 

“See what?” Magnus asked, his eyes growing heavy from Alec’s hand, jerking his dick to perfection. Alec’s attention to his pleasure had surprised him, he hadn’t expected the Shadowhunter to pick up on his need.

 

“Your eyes, your Warlock mark,” Alec said, trying to concentrate through the pleasure in his asshole and dick. He couldn’t help staring, they were remarkably beautiful, even prettier than the brown Magnus usually affected.

 

“My… oh. I can hide them if you want... if it makes you uncomfortable,” Magnus said, ignoring that he was the one that felt uncomfortable with the mark being on display. The Shadowhunter seemed able to steal his self-control without even trying.

 

“What, why?” Alec asked, stopping the movement of his hands to stare up into Magnus’ eyes, confusion pulling his brows down. “Why would it make me uncomfortable?” he asked.

 

“That is the usual reaction. I’m usually better at concealing them,” Magnus said drily, fighting to recreate his glamour. It didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

 

“Leave them, they are a part of you. I don’t glamour my runes,” Alec said, wondering what kind of ignorant idiots Magnus had been showing his mark to for them to be uncomfortable.  _ Maybe those who have seen it had some sort of mental deficiency? They’re gorgeous, like the rest of him!   _ “I like them, they’re pretty and you should be comfortable too. You don’t have to hide them, as you said, this is a safe space, right?” he asked.

 

“I… yes, it is,” Magnus said, staring at Alec, the surprises just kept on coming. His eyes closed when Alec leant up and kissed each of his lids. “Thank you, Alexander,” he murmured, his stomach fluttering from the move, and from the total acceptance on the Shadowhunter’s part. He opened his eyes, smiling when Alec didn’t look away from them.

 

Alec grinned when Magnus didn’t hide his eyes again, he didn’t know what Magnus was thanking him for, he got to see them. He started moving his hands again, focusing on bringing them both more pleasure. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ eyes though, too mesmerised by them.

 

Magnus returned to the task at hand. He added a second finger, watching for Alec’s reaction to the move. He could feel how relaxed Alec was around them and knew he could take it. The way Alec’s eyes rolled in his head slightly and the small, whimpering moan that escaped the Shadowhunter told him it was the right move.

 

Alec had to focus on his hands when a second finger entered him, stretching him more. He rolled his hips, seeing what it would be like with movement.  _ Tight, a little more of the burn but good, I like it, it’s a good burn. _

 

Magnus curled his fingers inside Alec when the Shadowhunter started to work with his movements. He kept his wrist still and curled, searching Alec out until he found what he was looking for. His fingers found the gland unerringly, barely having to search for it. He brushed the pads of his fingers against Alec’s walls, his dick jumping in Alec’s hand when the most delicious moan escaped Alec’s slightly parted lips.

 

“Fuck… my fucking… fuck!” Alec moaned, every part of him shaking at the intense pleasure that shot through him, obliterating the burn. His hips moved of their own accord, instinctually seeking the pleasure out again when Magnus eased off. His grip on their dicks tightened as he rocked on Magnus’ fingers.  _ So this is what Magnus’ orgasm the first week felt like? No wonder it almost broke him!  _

 

“There is the pleasure,” Magnus murmured, not knowing if he was talking about Alec’s pleasure or his own. His head dropped into Alec’s shoulder as he started moving his own hips, fucking into Alec’s hand, the grip on his dick was breathtaking.

 

Magnus brushed his fingers over Alec’s prostate again, trying to focus on what he was supposed to be doing, it was hard though, with Alec’s moans in his ears. He rubbed at it gently at first, letting Alec get used to the sensation, feeling the shake of Alec’s legs either side of him. There wasn’t really any getting used to it but he went softly, careful not to apply too much pressure. 

 

Between Magnus’ heavy breaths on his shoulder and the intense pleasure that radiated from his ass, Alec was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He rocked into Magnus’ fingers, feeling how gentle the Warlock was trying to be, unable to help himself from chasing it. He tried to jerk away from the pleasure each time but forced himself back towards it too. It was having a jerky, interesting effect on his hips that stretched him further with each movement.

 

“That is your prostate, the best nerve centre in your body, remember all the other sensitive places? They’re nothing compared to this” Magnus muttered, still rolling his hips into Alec’s hand, the hand that was jerking the head of his dick, trying to remember that he was supposed to be teaching. 

 

“The more pressure applied to it, the tighter it gets, hardening to give you a stronger orgasm than say a blow job or hand job would...” Magnus said losing his train of thought when Alec pressed sucking kisses into his shoulder. He could feel his orgasm coming on faster with every twist of Alec's hand. 

 

“It's so intense, more than the elbows or stomach or thighs,” Alec muttered, his eyes slamming closed, throwing his head back into the pillow when Magnus started a steady rhythm of strokes to the nerves in his ass, it was constant, making him shake and chase it and want to escape it all in the same breath. Speaking of which, his lungs seemed to have abandoned him around the time Magnus had first touched it. 

 

“It is,” Magnus muttered breathlessly as his balls drew up. He groaned into Alec’s neck when Alec jerked him at the speed of light through his release, cumming all over Alec’s stomach with jerky movements of his hips. He ramped up the intensity of his touch, pressing harder on Alec’s prostate, rubbing over the gland with quick, hard movements that had Alec letting go of his dick.

 

Alec jerked himself hard, a constant, high pitched whine pouring from him as he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ back and buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. It was too much, almost like a vibration through his nerves. He lost it, unable and unwilling to hold back his orgasm. 

 

Alec grunted his release into Magnus’ skin, having to release his dick and hold on tighter when Magnus collapsed on top of him with one arm trapped between their bodies, the Warlock continuing to press into his prostate. He shot his load all over his and Magnus’ stomachs, unable to reach his dick to jerk himself through it, there was no space between them.

 

Magnus milked Alec for every drop, easing off on the pressure slightly as he kept his rubbing motion up, Alec’s grunts were just too nice to stop his movements yet. He could feel the mixture of their pleasure on his stomach, mixed with the sheen of sweat that had sprung up on both of them, only heightening the experience.

 

“It's too much!” Alec grunted, his hips jerking in an attempt to get away from the intensity that he still wanted to chase, even though he had already spilt every drop he had. He was considering blurting out the word “Yellow” but also wanted to scream the word “Green” before Magnus eased off, making his decision for him. He clung to Magnus as the intensity receded, not ready to let go yet.

 

“And that is what it feels like to orgasm from your prostate,” Magnus muttered breathlessly as he gently pulled his fingers from Alec’s ass. He pushed both hands under Alec’s body and wrapped the Shadowhunter up tight, leaving his face buried in Alec’s shoulder, coming down from his own orgasm.

 

Alec wrapped his arms and legs around Magnus when Magnus’ knees went from underneath him, Magnus’ legs giving up on the Warlock as his arm had. He fought to get his breath back, the feat not really achievable with Magnus lying on his chest but he didn’t mind too much, the intimacy was nice. 

 

Alec found his fingers brushing through Magnus’ hair, his eyes opening for a moment when he felt the strands under his fingers. He mentally shrugged, Magnus didn’t seem bothered by it so he continued.

 

Magnus almost forgot what they were supposed to be doing, too busy enjoying being pressed up against Alec, enjoying Alec’s body being wrapped around his own with the Shadowhunter’s fingers in his hair. 

 

They still had a lesson to continue with, however, so Magnus shook himself off and lifted his head to look at Alec, smiling when he saw the blissed out, totally zombified expression on Alec’s face.

 

“I take it you like fingering?” Magnus asked, chuckling when a giggle escaped Alec, it was a nice sound. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s flushed cheek and sat up, trying to shake off the stupor he seemed to be settling into. He sat back on his heels, between Alec’s thighs, laughing harder when Alec just lay there with a soft smile on his face and his legs hanging wide open.

 

“It was amazing,” Alec muttered around a yawn. He sat up when Magnus took his hands and tugged him into a sitting position, accepting and gulping down the glass of orange juice Magnus handed him with a snap of the Warlock’s fingers. 

 

Magnus drank his own juice, watching Alec’s eyelids droop slightly, his lips stretching into a smile around the rim of his glass. He finished the drink, thankful for the natural sugars that revived him slightly before sending their glasses away.

 

“When men have an orgasm, especially an intense one like that, our brains release a chemical that makes us sleepy, that’s why you feel tired,” Magnus said, grinning when Alec looked up at him in surprise. He snapped his fingers and handed Alec’s stele over.

 

“You can either activate your stamina rune and we can continue the lesson or we can pick up where we left off next time, it is up to you,” Magnus said. He could replenish his stamina as easily as Alec could, with a wave of his hand to continue but he knew how tiring the experience could be.

 

“What would your colour be if I activated the rune?” Alec asked, watching Magnus as he spun his stele between his fingers.

 

“It’s not really about me, these are your lessons, Alexander,” Magnus said wryly, rolling his eyes when Alec raised one of his perfectly arched brows. He was pretty sure it was an expression Alec was used to wearing. “My colour would be green,” he shrugged.

 

Alec grinned, activating his stamina rune with a flick of his stele. He wanted to try it and he wanted to see if he could bring Magnus off the way the Warlock had done for him. Sure, he had brought Magnus to orgasm before but Magnus had been right, it was way more intense than a regular orgasm and he wanted to see Magnus shake like he had the first time. He was sure it was different from the inside than just rubbing over the perineum.

 

“Okay then,” Magnus said, chuckling at the eager expression on Alec’s face as the rune took effect. He watched Alec practically come back to life with fascination, the Shadowhunter’s eyes sparkling, his movements becoming more lively by the second… his dick bouncing back to life. 

 

Magnus liked stamina runes!

 

Magnus waved his hand, blue magic coalescing on the palm of his hand. He directed it inwards, his own body jolting back to life, every inch of it, as the energy suffused his system. He sat on his heels for a minute, thinking of how best to proceed. He had lain on his stomach, able to accomplish the task in that position because he was experienced, Alec wasn’t though.

 

It came to Magnus a moment later, the perfect solution. A sly grin spread over his face before he asked the question, thankful Alec had finished his drink.

 

“How would you feel if I sat on your face?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec choked.

 

“On my face? S-sure,” Alec breathed, his eyes boggling slightly. He looked Magnus over, wondering how heavy the Warlock was. “Will I be able to breathe?” he asked, Magnus was almost as tall as him and was slightly stockier in build.

 

“Of course you will. Unless you are amazing at it, then I might not be able to control myself,” Magnus chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at a confused looking Alec. “I’m joking, lie down,” he said, pushing Alec back down into a prone position.

 

“Remember, you can use your colour’s any time or just ask me to get off if it becomes too much,” Magnus said as he turned and swung his leg over Alec’s head, straddling the Shadowhunter’s torso, a knee either side of Alec’s ribs and pushed his lower legs under Alec’s arms as he reversed. Leaning forward, he planted his fists in the mattress either side of Alec’s hips.

 

Alec looked Magnus square in the asshole, biting into his bottom lip, unsure if he wanted to get to work or laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He watched Magnus’ hole twitch before deciding it wasn’t ridiculous after all, he had perfect access, Magnus was practically sitting right above his neck. He had to admire the strength in Magnus’ thighs, the Warlock was hovering over him.

 

Alec reached up, brushing his hands over Magnus’ ass cheeks before he gripped them, pulling them further apart, realising he would have to, to get better access. An idea struck him first, Magnus hadn’t just gotten straight to it, the Warlock had teased him first.

 

“Mother of demons!” Magnus muttered when Alec yanked him back and sucked his balls into his mouth, almost choking the words out. His eyes rolled back in his head when Alec started laughing, vibrations from it radiating through his balls. 

 

Magnus’ mouth went slack, hanging open when Alec started massaging with his tongue. There was nothing quite like someone sucking on your balls, the wet heat of Alec’s mouth making his dick twitch against Alec’s chest. The hairs tickling his dick almost had a laugh bursting from him, he fought it back, not wanting Alec to think he was laughing at him.

 

Alec sucked harder when Magnus started wriggling against him. He tightened his grip on Magnus’ thighs, payback for the Warlock doing it to him earlier. There was certain power to having control over Magnus’ movements and pleasure, something that he found he was quite enjoying.

 

“Mercy!” Magnus begged when it became too much, the sucking was amazing but it had him wanting to rut his hips. The threat of Alec’s teeth on his balls was the only thing stopping him. 

 

Magnus’ head dropped to his chest when Alec released his balls with a pop, breathing hard. He looked down between their bodies, unable to see Alec past his needy cock. He lifted his hips to meet Alec’s gaze, shaking his head when he saw the Shadowhunter’s grin.

 

“Show me what you’ve got, Shadowhunter,” Magnus challenged, smirking when a determined, competitive gleam sprang into Alec’s eyes. His breath caught when Alec tightened his grip, yanking his hips back into place. Alec was strong!

 

Alec licked over Magnus’ balls once more before continuing the trail up Magnus’ crack, as far as his tongue could reach. He grinned when Magnus' thighs jerked in his grip as his tongue licked over Magnus’ hole. He did it again and again, comparing the motion to licking an ice cream, a giggle bursting from him at the thought.

 

Alec concentrated when Magnus groaned. He circled his tongue around Magnus’ hole, remembering how pleasurable that had been for him, before pushing against it.

 

“You have to have a strong tongue to get past the tight muscle,” Magnus said when he felt the tentative push of Alec’s tongue. Maybe the Shadowhunter didn’t realise it but the soft pressure was almost teasing, maddeningly so for how soft it was. “Don’t worry, you won’t damage me.”

 

Alec patted the bed down until his hand found his stele once more. He manoeuvred himself until he could reach his arm and activated his strength rune too, making a mental note to activate some of his runes before each lesson, and tossed his stele aside.

 

“What does that one do?” Magnus asked over his shoulder, watching Alec toss his stele aside, his eyes flicking to Alec when the Shadowhunter took hold of his thighs once more.

 

“Strength,” Alec muttered before he spread Magnus’ ass cheeks once more and started licking again. He continued circling Magnus’ hole, applying more pressure as he got closer before trying to push through Magnus’ rim again.

 

Alec swirled his tongue into Magnus’ ass, the added strength from his rune coming in handy. He didn’t really know what he was doing so he just swirled it around and around, hoping it was pleasurable.

 

“Fuck! You don’t… not so fast, you can slow down!” Magnus yelped, his fingers bunching in the golden sheets on the bed as Alec fucked his asshole up. He let his chin drop onto his chest, breathing hard when Alec slowed down, maybe he would ask if Alec could only half activate that strength rune next time.

 

“Remember, the skin is delicate and there are a lot of nerves down there,” Magnus said when Alec started swirling his tongue slowly, feeling him out. “That’s much better, it doesn’t have to be hard and fast to be pleasurable. You can use different movements, circling, thrusting, sucking, even a light graze of your teeth can make it enjoyable for your lover… fuck, just like that.”

 

Alec happily sucked on Magnus’ rim, letting Magnus’ hips move when Magnus started grinding them with small movements. He figured Magnus knew better than him what was pleasurable and guessed that he was doing something right if Magnus was trying to get closer.  _ Or something wrong. What if I’m not doing right? What if it’s not enough? _

 

Alec redoubled his efforts, pushing deeper into Magnus’ asshole, slowly, trying to be gentle but firm. He kept Magnus’ words in mind, starting up a steady rhythm of thrusts, breathing hard through his nose as he fucked into Magnus’ ass.

 

“Just like that,” Magnus said, pushing down a little harder to try and get Alec’s tongue deeper. The nerves in his rim were lit up like Christmas, Alec’s heavy breaths and strong tongue taking his breath away. He couldn’t help the minute movement of his hips or the moans that escaped him, especially when Alec started swirling his tongue between each thrust. The Shadowhunter learned fast.

 

Magnus sucked in a deep breath, his eyes falling closed when Alec pulled out and grazed his ass with his teeth, his head falling down to his chest once more. The soft kisses and the slight pressure of Alec’s teeth on his skin had his hips rutting to get closer, moaning harder, husky, breathless sounds that poured from him as Alec moved closer to his asshole again.  _ Fuck!   _

 

Opening his eyes, rolling them when Alec pushed into his ass once more, Magnus grinned at the sight that greeted him. Alec’s solid length, twitching in time with the thrusts, and his moans. Magnus leaned down, letting his tongue flick over the leaking head of Alec’s cock.

 

“Raziel, Magnus!! Alec moaned, his tongue falling from Magnus’ ass when Magnus leaned forward and licked his cock. He had to fight his hips when Magnus did it again before the Warlock sucked his dick into his mouth. It took him a moment when Magnus pushed down on his dick, taking it deep, but Alec remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Eventually.

 

Alec licked into Magnus’ asshole once more, having to raise his head to accomplish it. He thrust in as deep as he could go, too busy fighting not to fuck into Magnus’ mouth to control his tongue.

 

Magnus moaned around Alec’s dick, the sound building in his throat from the deeper thrust into his ass. He pushed back slightly, needing more, having to release Alec’s dick to ask for it.

 

“Alexander, I need more!” Magnus gasped, stroking Alec’s dick as he fought for breath. He pumped Alec’s shaft, gripping firmly and twisting his hand with every pull. “Use your fingers,” he said, snapping his own fingers to lube Alec’s hand up before sucking Alec back in again, bobbing his head furiously with the perfect, practised suction.

 

Alec pulled his tongue out of Magnus’ ass with a low moan at the perfect blow job Magnus was giving him and stared at his hand through lust fogged eyes, rubbing his fingers together and watching the tacky strings he created stretch between his fingers. He shrugged at Magnus’ use of magic, letting the Warlock shuffle down a bit.

 

Alec pressed his fingers to Magnus’ asshole, rubbing back and forth, watching as it twitched. He was gentle when he pushed one in, his eyes going wide at how tight Magnus still was and the way his hole practically sucked him in. 

 

Of course, Alec had felt the tightness when he had pushed his tongue in but it was still breathtaking, it had him wondering what it would be like to push in with his dick, a low groan escaping him at the thought, his hips bucking up into Magnus’ mouth.

 

Magnus happily let Alec fuck his mouth when the finger entered him. He started dragging deeper breaths in through his nose to adjust, rocking back slightly when Alec went too slowly. He was too riled up. Of course, Alec would excel at eating ass, the Shadowhunter impressed him at every turn, with how gifted he was and how willing he was to learn.

 

Magnus sucked Alec for a moment longer, swirling his tongue around the head of the Shadowhunter’s dick, enjoying the weight and taste of it on his tongue before he pulled back and started jerking him again. 

 

“Use two fingers, Alexander, you’ve got me going and I need it,” Magnus said, his voice soft and husky. His eyes slammed closed when Alec pushed a second one in, thankful Alec kept his nails short. “Now thrust in and out, start slowly and build up speed when you feel me relax,” he said.

 

“How will I know when you relax?” Alec asked as he started to withdraw his fingers, slowly, before pushing back in. He couldn’t stop staring, fascinated by how Magnus’ rim gripped his fingers.

 

“Trust me, you’ll know. You will be able to feel it when I’m stretched enough, the grip won’t be so tight,” Magnus said, pushing down to meet Alec’s fingers.

 

Alec’s hips jerked when Magnus started to fuck himself on his fingers, his eyes darting everywhere to watch the bounce of Magnus’ ass, the muscles in Magnus’ thighs gliding over one another, the way his fingers disappeared into that perfect, tight hole. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ ass cheek, unable to help himself.

 

Alec started to meet Magnus’ ass with thrusts of his own, pushing deeper into Magnus and listening to his whimpering moans. They sounded like pleasure but he was on edge slightly, listening hard in case they turned painful. He didn’t want to hurt Magnus. 

 

Magnus continued to jerk Alec, breathing hard as he tightened his grip, barely able to keep his eyes open to watch Alec fuck into his hand with jerky movements. He wondered if Alec was even aware of what his hips were doing, it was half concentrated, precise movements, half distracted jolts.

 

“Curl your fingers, I’m going to tell you how to find my prostate,” Magnus said, trying to concentrate. His words were breathless but he tried to clear his mind anyway. “The gland is situated just in front of the rectum, outside of the bowl, press towards my dick with your fingertips about two inches in, fuck, just like that!” Magnus breathed when Alec’s fingers curled inside him.

 

“Search it out, just keep rubbing along my walls until you feel it. It will be about the size of a walnut,” Magnus moaned, rocking on Alec’s fingers to get them closer. He jerked when Alec’s fingers brushed over the right spot. “Right fucking there!” he moaned.

 

“Like this?” Alec asked, pressing down on it. He could feel it through Magnus’ thin walls, rubbing his finger over the surface.

 

“Not so much pressure,” Magnus yelped, jerking away from the movement, thanking Lilith when Alec pulled back slightly. “Start out gentle, soft strokes so I can get used to the sensation. You can start out with a tapping motion or brief strokes. When I get used to it and start chasing it, you can go harder, linger a little,” he said, his eyes rolling back when Alec brushed it again.

 

Alec felt the gland out, brushing over it, again and again, watching Magnus’ movements and listening to his laboured breathing. He hoped that Magnus’ loosening grip on his dick meant that Magnus was enjoying it, not minding so much, it let him concentrate on what he was doing.

 

“Yes… yes… fuck, just like… that,” Magnus moaned, rocking down harder as his head fell forward, his eyes screwing closed. He could barely breathe, gasping out when Alec’s fingers started to linger. “More… more pressure, darling,” He breathed.

 

Alec’s stomach fluttered at the endearment, his lips pouting out once more to kiss Magnus’ ass. He pulled back when he felt the bundle of nerves under his fingers go hard, almost rigid, worried that he had done something wrong. “Magnus?”

 

“Do it again!” Magnus almost yelped, thrusting his ass back on Alec’s fingers, his body jerking when they brushed over his prostate again. “Remember what… I said… before? The more pressure... the tighter it gets? That hardening means... I’m getting close. Fuck, Alexander… I’m getting close,” he murmured, rolling his hips in time with Alec’s movements. 

 

“Just keep doing that,” Magnus muttered before leaning down and taking Alec’s dick back into his mouth. The Shadowhunter deserved it! He sucked Alec’s dick like he would never get another chance, moaning around it as Alec applied more and more pressure, rubbing his prostate harder and faster.

 

Alec lost control of his hips when Magnus started sucking his dick again, moaning loudly from the pleasure, his own orgasm getting close. He thrust up into Magnus’ mouth as he started to move his finger back and forth over the rigid surface, the way Magnus had done before, fast, with an almost vibrating motion. It had been phenomenal when Magnus had done it and he was hoping to produce the same results.

 

Magnus almost swallowed Alec into his throat, gagging on his cock when Alec’s movement’s sped up. He pulled back, breathing hard as his body jerked, every muscle shaking as his balls contracted. He jerked Alec’s dick, hard, as he came, crying out at the intensity of his orgasm. He came all over Alec’s chest, the constant pressure dragging it out and tightening his grip.

 

Alec eased off when Magnus came, his eyes glued to the shake of Magnus’ thighs. His hips thrust up into Magnus’ hand when Magnus clenched down on his fingers, causing him to curl them over Magnus’ rigid gland, again and again, with softer strokes. He just about had the presence of mind not to press down hard again when his own orgasm hit, grunting it out from between gritted teeth.

 

Magnus let Alec coat his face, uncaring of the way he had cum dripping off of his nose and lips, he couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. His tongue darted out, licking it off of his lips, chuckling with a shaky laugh at the thought of Alec seeing the move. He breath caught when Alec gently pulled his fingers from his ass, instinctively clamping down with his stretched rim.

 

Alec thought he was going to cum again when he saw Magnus’ clenching hole. He leant up and licked at it before pressing a kiss to each of Magnus’ ass cheeks. 

 

“Was that okay?” Alec asked, watching as Magnus climbed off of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand, his eyes widening when he saw Magnus’ coated face.

 

“It was amazing, I can’t believe how fast you pick these lessons up,” Magnus said, grinning at Alec’s wide-eyed stare. He leant in and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, smirking against them when Alec pulled him closer and invaded his mouth.

 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from rolling Magnus onto his back and licking into his mouth, the way the Warlock’s face was covered in cum had him losing his mind. As did the taste of them on his tongue. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus’ hand threaded through his hair and pulled him closer, fighting his tongue in a dance that neither of them could win.

 

Magnus grinned as he pulled back, at the way Alec chased the kiss and the small whine that escaped the Shadowhunter. He rolled them over, staring down into Alec’s eyes as he draped himself over the Shadowhunter.

 

“I take it you like seeing your lover covered in cum?” Magnus asked, chuckling when Alec nodded his head vehemently. He leaned down, pressing a quick peck to Alec’s waiting lips before pulling back. “Me too,” he whispered, trailing his fingers through the mess on Alec’s chest, swirling the cum through the hairs there.

 

Alec looked down at his chest, grinning when he saw what Magnus was doing, glad he didn’t have to be embarrassed about liking the cum on Magnus’ face. He pouted when Magnus waved his hand and cleaned them up.

 

“Did you want me to leave it there?” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec’s sulk, shaking his head at the pensive expression on Alec’s face. He sat up and looked down at Alec. “how do you feel about today’s lesson? Do you feel it went well?” he asked.

 

“It was amazing, I learned a lot,” Alec said, sitting up too, his knees pressed against Magnus’, hands folded in his lap as he studied Magnus. “How do you think it went? Did I do it right? Is there anything I can improve on?” he asked, curious to hear Magnus’ thoughts on his performance.

 

“You did great. You are picking up on your lover's signals, listening to and watching your partners reactions, it all contributes to and heightens the experience for both parties. You are very perceptive, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec’s face lit up. He would definitely have to explore this praise thing Alec seemed to have. The Shadowhunter lit up whenever he was praised or complimented on anything. It was endearing, to say the least.

 

“For example, when I was fingering you, you could see how much it affected me and reacted straight away. Being considerate to your partner is important, it makes the experience about both people, not just what you want or need. Nobody likes a selfish lover. It is easy to get caught up in your own pleasure, thinking of what your partner needs, shows that you care about their experience too. Something you are excellent at,” Magnus grinned. 

 

“It makes it easy when you don’t hide your reactions. You don’t hold anything back, it makes me bolder... I feel like I’m participating, rather than just learning a lesson,” Alec said, shaking his head slightly, glad that he was progressing well and just the tiniest bit embarrassed.

 

“You are learning a lesson but you put yourself into it, you’re becoming more confident and pushing the limits of your inhibitions, that’s a good thing. Your willingness to learn and the rate at which you retain information makes it a pleasure to teach you,” Magnus chuckled, bumping his knee against Alec’s. “We will be advancing next week, so be prepared,” he winked.

 

“Advancing?” Alec asked, a million wild possibilities running through his head at Magnus’ cryptic words. He already couldn’t wait for next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Warlock mark! Alec was so sweet about it. We could both stare at those eyes all day, Alec! 😍 😍 
> 
> The mundane is called Edna. I had Edna from, The Incredibles, stuck in my head when I wrote this, lol. I kept imagining her screaming, "NO COCKS!" 😂
> 
> (Also, Grammarly just tried to correct that to "Go cocks" I'm fucking screaming) 😂😂
> 
> Theories on what they will be moving onto??? 👀 👀


End file.
